1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a supporting device for stuffed toys or other similar items in the form of a generally vertically disposed support post or pole having a plurality of areas of hook and loop pile fabric material sold under the trademark "Velcro" mounted thereon which will effectively support stuffed toys with a "plush" surface that will "stick" to the "Velcro" areas. The vertical post is supported on a base for rotation about a generally vertical axis and handles are provided on the post to facilitate its rotation.